


Vers la rédemption

by Nephelith



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephelith/pseuds/Nephelith
Summary: Le souffle givré du vent balayait sa longue chevelure, le faisait frissonner, lui glaçait le sang. Chaque pas semblait être un insurmontable effort. Loin derrière lui, Demacia ne l'attendait plus.
Relationships: Ezreal/Taric (League of Legends)
Kudos: 2





	Vers la rédemption

**Author's Note:**

> L’ascension de Taric au Mont Targon et les événements qui ont suivi, basé sur la BD de Riot.
> 
> Écrit en 2016, révisé en 2020.

Le souffle givré du vent balayait sa longue chevelure, le faisait frissonner, lui glaçait le sang. Chaque pas semblait être un insurmontable effort. Loin derrière lui, il avait abandonné son arme.

_**Pourquoi grimpes-tu ?** _

Le blanc immaculé de la neige était parsemé çà et là de spectres cauchemardesques aux intentions morbides.

_**Pour la rédemption ?** _

Renfermé dans son intériorité, il combattait ces démons à mesure qu'il avançait. Ils créaient des visions tout autour de lui. Il vit les corps mutilés de ses camarades, il vit les flammes, le sang qui inondait son être. Il se souvint de l'horreur de la scène, de la confusion de son esprit. Il se souvint de chaque jour où le chef de l'armée le réprimandait pour son manque de sérieux. Il se vit lui-même, insouciant, dans une mentalité qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il ne se posait pas de questions pour autant. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que la beauté de la nature. Il méprisait de plus en plus les hommes. Puis, tel un poignard en plein cœur, il vit le regard déçu d'un jeune homme. Ce regard le hantait, car c'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait réalisé l'ampleur de ses actes. Il le hantait jour et nuit, et ces spectres à l'allure presque transparente le lui rappelaient sans cesse. Ce regard était sa motivation première, ces yeux bleus étaient sa raison de vivre, la raison pour laquelle il voulait se racheter. La raison pour laquelle il gravissait cette montagne, que le commun des mortels surnommait « l'impossible ». Car personne, personne n'en est ressorti vivant.

_**Ta rédemption ne viendra… que dans la mort.** _

Il tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer ces visions, tout en avançant. La tête baissée pour faire face au froid, il entendit une voix rauque lui dire faiblement : « il n'y a pas d'honneur ici… seulement la mort. Tes efforts sont admirables, Demacien… Mais ils sont vains. Fais demi-tour tant que tu le peux encore. Ou alors… deviens à jamais le bouclier de Valoran ».  
Il ne savait rien de cette personne. Il ne trouva même pas cela étrange de voir quelqu'un de vivant ici, tant il était absorbé par son but. Il jura de ne jamais abandonner en acceptant le défi que l'inconnu lui a lancé, et c'est alors qu'il réalisa où il était. Un rayon du soleil levant éblouissait ses yeux.

_Non, mes efforts n'étaient pas vains... J'ai lutté contre les fantômes de mon passé, j'ai fait face au givre glacial... Et... Tout est si beau...  
Le sommet du mont Targon… J'y suis… arrivé._

Deux massives portes, arborant des dorures contant plus grands exploits passés, se dressaient devant lui. Il leva la tête pour les voir dans leur totalité, et inspira profondément. Demacia.  
Les deux gardes ouvrirent les portes, sans même demander au voyageur ce qu'il venait faire. Évidemment : ils le savaient. Ils savaient qui il était, ils savaient tout. Ce que le voyageur n'a pas deviné, cependant, était le malaise de ces deux gardes, caché derrière leurs casques.  
À mesure qu'il entrait dans la ville, le rythme de son cœur accélérait. Demacia. Sa terre natale, qu'il a défendue fièrement au cours de nombreuses batailles. Cette terre qui l'a rejetée, à juste titre. Demacia. _Je suis de retour._  
Il ne remarqua pas non plus les regards emprunts de terreur et d'incompréhension des passants, tant il était focalisé sur son unique motivation. Il ne fit pas attention à la petite fille criant qu'elle a vu le fantôme d'un grand héros. Tout ce qui comptait étaient ces yeux bleus pour lesquels il a effectué ce voyage. Rapidement, il se retrouva en face du palais royal. Les gardes ne dirent rien. Alors, il entra. Tout le monde était silencieux. Il s'avança doucement vers le trône, au fond de la pièce centrale. À quelques mètres de celui-ci, l'exilé s'agenouilla.

\- Prince... Je suis à vous.

Après un instant de silence, ce dernier répondit :

\- Alors tu as... réussi. Je t'adresse mes compliments... Maintenant, relèves-toi, Taric. Tu es le bienvenue dans nos rangs.  
\- Je te remercie, Jarvan... J'ai fait une nouvelle promesse lors de mon voyage, et je n'ai pas l'intention de la briser à nouveau. J'ai promis de devenir... le bouclier de Valoran, dit-il en se relevant.

Garen, qui te tenait aux côtés de Jarvan, ne pût s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

\- Taric... Je savais que tu y arriverais. Je savais que tu ne pouvais réellement trahir Demacia... Mon ami...  
\- Garen... Je suis là pour toi. Jamais je n'aurai pu te trahir... mon ami.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Quel soulagement de voir qu'il était pardonné ! Néanmoins, la quête de rédemption n'était toujours pas terminée.

\- Je suis heureux d'être de retour parmi vous, cependant j'ai encore une chose à faire avant de combattre à vos côtés... dit-il, en sortant du palais.

Il savait où aller. Dans quelques instants, il allait y être. Ce petit atelier où étaient rangés des livres datant d'une autre époque, des bouts de veilles machines, des cartes dessinées sur de fins parchemins. Alors, il le vit, lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient la raison de sa quête de rédemption. Assis sur une chaise en bois, il griffonnait de mots dans son journal en cuir.

\- Ezreal...

Le jeune homme sursauta, et dès qu'il vit qui avait prononcé son prénom, il baissa la tête, le fuyant.

\- Ezreal...  
\- Va-t-en.

Sur ces mots, le blond se leva, et tête baissée, il chercha à sortir de son atelier.

\- Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? N'es-tu pas heureux que je sois de retour ?  
\- Tu es mort, Taric. Fiche-moi la paix. Tu n'existes plus. Laisse-moi sortir.  
\- Mais, qu'est-ce que... Ezreal... Je ne suis pas mort... Je suis là, près de toi... Pour toi...  
\- Non ! Tout le monde te prend pour mort, ici ! Tu n'existes plus aux yeux des demaciens ! Depuis le jour de l'annonce de ton exil, tu n'étais plus qu'un fantôme pour nous !  
\- Ezreal, calmes-toi, dit-il en le tenant par les épaules. Je suis déjà allé voir Jarvan, et Garen, et Xin était là aussi, ils savent que je suis de retour. Je fais à nouveau partie de Demacia, mais désormais ma mission est encore plus grande, puisque je me dois de protéger Valoran de toute injustice. J'ai gravi le mont Targon pour eux, pour mes idéaux, pour Demacia, mais aussi, et surtout, pour toi. Ce regard de déception le jour où j'ai commis l'ultime faute, cette déception face à ma trahison, je ne veux plus jamais la lire dans tes yeux. Plus jamais...  
\- Quelle importance...  
\- L'importance, c'est toi. Ezreal, ma vie sans toi serait morne, tu le sais ! Mes compagnons de guerre sont très chers à mes yeux, mais toi, que serait un combat sans être à tes côtés, que serait ma vie sans toi ? Et je ne peux me permettre de te décevoir ainsi ! Alors s'il te plaît... Toi aussi... Pardonnes-moi.  
\- C'est trop tard, Taric.  
\- Rien n'est jamais trop tard...  
\- Je crois que tu as trop cru en tes idéaux au point d'en faire une illusion, répondit-il en montrant une amulette qu'il portait autour du cou.  
\- Cette amulette... C'est...

Évidemment, il reconnu le médaillon tout de suite. Il était le symbole d'Anelyth, la déesse de l'amour.

\- Garen m'a promit la main de Lux.  
\- Non... Ce n'est pas...  
\- C'est trop tard, Taric. Va-t-en.  
\- Ezreal... Pourquoi...  
\- Je viens de Piltover, et elle une une demacienne exemplaire. Ce mariage est une occasion parfaite pour une alliance diplomatique, désormais Piltover soutient Demacia de manière officielle. Noxus a un nouvel ennemi.  
\- Mais tu n'as jamais aimé Luxanna, tu l'as même toujours méprisée !  
\- C'est toi que je n'ai jamais aimé !

Le blond cria ses paroles, sur le point d'éclater en sanglots qu'il réprima en fermant les yeux. Un sourire tendre se dessina alors sur les lèvres du chevalier aux gemmes :

\- Ezreal... Je te connais mieux que quiconque... Et je sais que tu es en train de te mentir. Ezreal... sais-tu à quel point cette preuve d'amour me touche ?

Là-dessus, il leva le menton du blond de ses longs doigts, et souffla « regardes-moi... », avant de l'embrasser. Toutes les émotions possibles se confondirent chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Pas même la voix aigüe de Lux, venant apporter un livre dont Ezreal avait besoin. Elle regarda les deux hommes en face d'elle, et ne ressenti aucune haine. Elle était parfaitement au courant. Elle savait qu'au final, ce mariage n'était pas né de sentiments réciproques. Elle savait qu'elle se baignait dans une douce illusion, qui rattrapait ces années d'amour à sens unique. Elle prit le médaillon qu'elle avait autour du cou, le regarda, puis l'enleva. Elle posa le livre sur une chaise, et tourna les talons. Elle n'avait à présent plus aucune raison de le porter, plus aucune illusion à laquelle se rattacher, en laquelle croire naïvement.  
Elle marchait lentement dans les rues de Demacia, et son amulette, qu'elle tenait du bout des doigts par la fine corde noire, se balançait dans le vide. Puis, au bout d'un moment, sans même s'arrêter, elle la fit tomber au sol et continua sa route, en souriant, ses cheveux blonds baignés du soleil et du doux vent printanier.


End file.
